Mood Swings 2
by Sapphire93
Summary: A couple of months later, Tohru has it again and this time it's on a school day and she's not in a happy mood! Better than it sounds, R&R please. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Mood Swings 2**

**Shigure glared at his watch and sighed. He left the kitchen and called up the stairs. "Kyo, Yuki, Tohru! Come on! You're going to be late for school!"**

**Yuki and Kyo trotted down the stairs both yawning.**

**"Good morning!" Shigure smiled. "Where's Tohru?"**

**Kyo shrugged.**

**"She's probably still getting ready." Yuki replied.**

**Shigure called up the stairs again. "Toh--"**

**"MY DAMN ALARM CLOCK DIDN'T GO OFF! GIVE ME A FREAKIN' MINUTE!" Tohru shouted from her room.**

**Shigure started sliding into his office. "Right then...Have fun at school!"**

**Kyo and Yuki rolled their eyes.**

**Tohru stomped down the stairs. "Let's go."**

**"Miss Honda, by any chance," Yuki asked nervously. "Do you have you're, uh..." Yuki didn't know how to put it into words. It felt weird to talk about it.**

**"...Girl problem?" Kyo finished meaning her time of the month.**

**Yuki rolled his eyes. "Right...Nice way to put it." he stated sarcastically.**

**Tohru glared at Kyo. "What?"**

**Kyo tried running out the door. "Never mind! Let's go to school!"**

**Tohru stopped him. "I know you three are going to be bugging me about it all day, and if I don't tell you today, you'll be bugging me about it all week! So, even though it's private--"**

**Shigure came out of his office with a little white flag waving in his hand. He knew Tohru was in a bad mood. "Um, Tohru? I mean you no harm. I just have to ask you one question..."**

**"SHIGURE, GET LOST!" Tohru snapped. He interrupted her.**

**Shigure ran back into his office. "Okay!"**

**Tohru turned her glare to Yuki and Kyo again. "As I was saying...Even though it's ****private****, I know you three aren't going to stop bothering me about it."**

**"Aren't you guys going to school?" Shigure poked his head outside of the door to his office.**

**"YES, I HAVE MY PERIOD!" Tohru screamed and slammed open the door. She glared at Yuki and Kyo and pointed outside. "Now, hurry up! We're going to be late for school."**

**Yuki and Kyo exchanged quick glances to each other and then ran out the door.**

* * *

**"Hey, Tohru!" Uo smiled.**

**"Hi!" Tohru smiled at her two best friends, Uo and Hana.**

**Hana turned around. "Hello." she responded.**

**"How come she's nice to them and not to anyone else during this time of the month?" Kyo asked Yuki.**

**Tohru groaned. "Just so you guys know...If I snap, I don't mean it personally."**

**Uo nodded. "Time of month?" she wondered.**

**"Yeah..." Tohru rubbed her eyes.**

**"They understand." Yuki replied to Kyo.**

* * *

**"TOHRU!" Momiji was happy to see her.**

**Tohru smiled. "Hi, Momiji." she greeted then turned back to Uo and Hana.**

**Momiji was about to hug her but Kyo tripped him. "Idiot! You could transform!" he yelled in a whisper, hoping Uo and Hana didn't hear that.**

**Momiji didn't even hear Kyo. He was too busy crying. "Waaa! Yuki! Kyo made me fall!"**

**Tohru whipped around. This was the second time he was interrupting her conversation with her friends. "MOMIJI! KNOCK IT OFF! Stop acting like a little baby!" she walked away.**

**Uo and Hana shrugged at each other and started following Tohru worried.**

**Haru had just turned the corner when he heard Tohru yell. He was stunned. "Um...Tohru just yelled at Momiji. He must have done something really bad. What did he do?" he paused. "Or do I want to know?"**

**Yuki rolled his eyes. "Momiji didn't do anything. He was crying, but that was it. Kyo tripped him." Yuki turned to Kyo and glared at him. "You didn't have to do that, you know. Momiji was fine."**

**Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you kidding me? Why are you yelling at me?! He could have transformed!"**

**Haru covered his hand over Kyo's mouth. "Say it a little louder so the whole school hears you."**

**Kyo slapped Haru's hand away. "I know to be quiet about it! It's Momiji's mouth you have to cover..."**

**Momiji finally stood up. "So...Tohru isn't really mad at me, is she? I would hate it if she was mad at me..."**

**Yuki smiled. "No, Momiji. Miss Honda isn't really mad at you. She is just going through a phase."**

**"A phase?" Haru was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"**

**Kyo sighed shaking his head. "Nice going, you damn rat."**

**Yuki glared at him but said nothing. He turned to Haru. "It's just something private that's between me, Miss Honda, Hatori, Shigure, and Kyo."**

**Haru made a confused look. "You can tell Shigure but you can't tell me?"**

**Yuki shook his head. "Actually, it's supposed to be something that's between Miss Honda and herself, but we sort of found out about it by accident."**

**"Why? Because of her sudden mood swings?" Haru asked.**

**"Duh. You heard her yell at Momiji." Kyo replied.**

**Haru laughed. "I'm not a dumbass, Yuki."**

**"You had me fooled..." Kyo muttered.**

**Haru glared at him. "Anyway, she has her period, doesn't she?"**

**Yuki and Kyo glanced confused looks at each other.**

**Kyo closed his eyes and turned away from Haru. "I don't even wanna know..."**

**Haru shook his head. "No! I mean, it doesn't take an idiot to figure periods out. Kagura's a girl and she has hers."**

**Kyo became wide-eyed. "Whoa, someone has to warn me when she has hers and comes over for a visit."**

**Haru smiled. "Kyo, you're so dumb. Everyone knows that periods are supposed to be kept a secret. I never know when Kagura gets hers."**

**"Don't call me dumb!" Kyo yelled.**

**Yuki scratched his head at the thought of Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure scared of Tohru and called Hatori to "fix her" and that whole mess. "Uh, right. We know they're supposed to be kept a secret."**

**Tohru turned the corner on her way to her locker. She smiled and waved at Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki.**

**Momiji poked her.**

**Tohru softened her eyes. "Oh, Momiji...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just in a bad mood, that's all."**

**Momiji smiled and nodded. "I understand. You have your period."**

**Haru glared at Momiji and grabbed him arm, pulling Momiji towards him. "That's supposed to be a secret!"**

* * *

**"Hello!" Shigure smiled as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked through the door. He hoped Tohru was in a good mood.**

**"I can not believe you two told Momiji and Haru!" she threw her bag on the floor, and turned to glare at the two boys walking though the door, ignoring Shigure.**

**Kyo walked in tossed his bag on the floor and sat down without saying a word.**

**"We're sorry, Miss Honda, but Haru guessed it." Yuki explained.**

**"Guessed it?!" Tohru couldn't believe this.**

**"Um, do I want to know what this is all about?" Shigure whispered to Kyo.**

**"Go away." Kyo replied, dryly.**

**"What do you mean he guessed it?" Tohru continued. "How did he guess it? How did the subject even come up? You guys must have been talking about it!"**

**Yuki swallowed. "Well, no, Haru was just wondering why you were so mad and if you were going through some mood swings and--"**

**"You said yes, she has her period." Tohru finished, crossing her arms.**

**"No," Yuki corrected. "I said it was a private matter."**

**"Then...?" Tohru wanted him to go on.**

**"Then he said she has her period, doesn't she and I said yes." Yuki explained.**

**"You should've lied to him!" Tohru yelled.**

**"I couldn't lie to him, he already knew the truth!" Yuki argued.**

**"If it's a 'private matter' you still should've lied!" Tohru snapped.**

**"Yuki! Kyo! How could you give away Torhu's secret like that?" Shigure complained waving his arms in the air.**

**Tohru glared at him. "Oh, Shigure, shut up!" she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.**

**"Kyo, save me!" Shigure ran and hid behind Kyo.**

**Kyo caught the pillow, which was aiming for his head, and looked around dropping the pillow behind him not knowing what else to do with it.**

**Tohru seemed as though she were about to cry, so she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.**

**Shigure came out from behind Kyo and shrugged. "Okay so who wants to tall me how school went today?" he asked.**

**"Weren't you listening?" Kyo asked.**

**Yuki sat down and sighed.**

**To Kyo, Shigure stared at him blankly. Kyo shook his head getting the hint that Yuki was done explaining himself for now and clearly, Shigure didn't follow anything. "Okay, well you know how Tohru was in a bad mood this morning, right?"**

**"Right." Shigure nodded.**

**"So she snapped at Momiji, she left and Momiji wanted to know if she was really mad at him or not. Yuki said no, she's just going through a phase. Haru came and asked him what he meant by that and Yuki replied saying that it was something private between you, me, him, Hatori, and her but we accidentally found out about it. Haru was confused and asked how did you find out? Because of her mood swings? Yuki said yes, and then Haru said, oh she has her period, doesn't she?" Kyo explained.**

**Shigure nodded. "Well, it wasn't your fault. We knew that much. Although, I don't think Tohru will actually get that until her period is over," he paused. "Wait...You just told me a totally different story from what Yuki had told Tohru about what happened."**

**Yuki sighed. "Well, what do you want me to tell Miss Honda? The truth?"**

**Shigure looked up at the ceiling. "Um, that would be what most people expect..."**

**Yuki sighed and stood up to face Shigure, taking a deep breath. "If I told her the truth, she would have gotten even more pissed off at me because technically, Haru's finding out about her period is her fault. She had to yell at Momiji like that. Besides, you said it yourself. You don't think Tohru will actually understand this whole thing until her period is over."**

* * *

**"Miss Honda wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the day yesterday and all this morning." Yuki rubbed his forehead.**

**Haru sighed. "Yeah...Sorry about yesterday." he turned to Momiji.**

**Momiji was looking around smiling.**

**"Idiot..." Kyo shook his head.**

**Momiji noticed Haru staring at him. "Oh, hello!" he smiled up at him.**

**Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances.**

**Haru sighed. "Momiji, is there anything you would like to say to Yuki and Kyo?"**

**"About what?" Momiji wondered.**

**"About yesterday." Haru replied.**

**Momiji was becoming confused. "What about yesterday?" he asked.**

**"How you told Tohru that you knew she had her period. You got Yuki and Kyo in trouble with her." Haru explained.**

**Momiji shrugged. "So, why should I be sorry?"**

**"Because you got us in trouble, you little runt!" Kyo snapped.**

**Momiji rolled his eyes. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell her. You guys shouldn't have been talking about it. If we weren't supposed to know, then why did you tell us?"**

**"That's exactly what I'm wondering," Tohru stood next to Momiji folding her arms across her chest. "Thank you." she smiled at him.**

**"What? Did you two plan this or something?" Kyo wondered.**

**Yuki ignored him. "We didn't tell them! Haru guessed it!"**

**Tohru rolled her eyes with the same old story.**

**Haru nodded. "It's true. I did guess it. And I'm sorry about it. I should have never stuck my nose into your business. Yuki told me it was private, so that's why I wanted to know all the more."**

**"And you say I'm nosey..." Momiji muttered.**

**Haru glared at him, hearing that.**

**Tohru sighed. "Don't worry about it, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. I have forgiven all of you last night."**

**"Then why weren't you speaking to us this morning?" Kyo asked.**

**"I was waiting for a sincere apology." Tohru replied.**

**"But I did say sorry to you yesterday after school." Yuki argued.**

**"Only because you wanted me to calm down." Tohru stated.**

**"Wow, she's good." Kyo smiled.**

**Haru rolled his eyes. "Wow, this week has begun strangely..."**

**"I know, but I'm glad someone was on my side." Tohru smiled at Momiji, wishing that she could give him a hug.**

**One week later...**

**"Greetings, family!" Ayame burst through the door.**

**"Dammit, Ayame! Don't you know how to knock?!" Kyo yelled.**

**Tohru sighed. Thank God her period was over. Otherwise, she probably would have yelled at Ayame to knock as well.**

**Shigure came into the room and smiled at Ayame. "AYA!" he started running towards him to give him a hug.**

**Ayame started running towards Shigure, arms wide open. " 'GURE!"**

**Yuki and Kyo banged their heads on the table.**

**Ayame finished hugging Shigure and smiled at Tohru. "You don't mind that I barged in here, do you? I wouldn't want you yelling at me."**

**Tohru was surprised. "Um, no, of course not. I never yell at you," Tohru muttered to herself so no one heard. "Even I did yell at you, you still would be coming and going as you please."**

**"Oh, then I guess that means you don't have your little girl problem now?" Ayame wondered.**

**Tohru straighten up. "Excuse me?"**

**Haru came in from the kitchen when Ayame spoke. "I swear, I kept my lips sealed."**

**Hiro and Kisa walked into the room. "Hi, everyone!" Kisa smiled.**

**Hiro glared at Tohru. "Listen, I don't care if you have girl issues or not! Go get me some tea!"**

**Kisa stared at Hiro. "Hiro, your not being very nice..."**

_**Little girl problem?! Girl issues?! What the hell?! **_**Tohru was pissed. Who told the whole family? Yuki and Kyo exchanged confused glances. Obviously, it wasn't them. Haru said no. He denied it a little too quickly, but he knew better. Besides, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru, who else knew? Shigure! Tohru glanced over to him who was laughing with Ayame. "Shigure?" Tohru glared at him.**

**"I don't think it was him..." Haru whispered.**

**Tohru became confused for a minute. "Then, who...?" she paused. **_**I know, but I'm glad someone was on my side!**_** Tohru got the image of her wishing that she could hug Momiji. Then she suddenly knew who blabbed everything and screamed. "MOMIJI!!!!"**

**_The End_**

**Ann: Okay, this is the end of the Mood Swings...thing. I guess you could call it a series even though there were only two stories. Please R&R! A lot of people asked me to do this, so I'm assuming those people (and more please!) will review. Thankies and hope you liked!**


End file.
